


Cecil's Bunny

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), POCecil, Pet Names, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth Birthday show was really adorable</p><p>This story contains no spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil's Bunny

Carlos laughed and Cecil looked up, watching in amusement at the way Carlos' face moved whenever he laughed. The Voice giggled to himself, shaking his head. “You did it again!” he said, pointing at him.

“Did what again?” Carlos asked, looking at him in confusion.

“When you laugh your nose wiggles! Like a bunny!” Cecil explained with a shrug.

Carlos pouted at that. “No, it doesn't!”

“Yes, it does.”

“Cecil, I can say with at least an eighty percent scientific certainty that my nose does not...” Cecil poked him in his sides with his fingers and Carlos let out a giggle.

“There!” Cecil said, poking the tip of Carlos' nose with a finger. “You did it again! Your nose wiggles! Like a bunny!”

“It wiggles like a rabbit,” Carlos protested with a huff.

“Carlos, rabbits have been banned from existence ever since the great fire of Chi-Car-Goy,” Cecil reminded him, wagging a knowing finger in his face. “You wiggle your nose like a bunny when you laugh. That is a fact,” he said.

Carlos rolled his eyes but smiled, humming as he hugged Cecil around his shoulders, resting his forehead against Cecil's in affection. “Fine then. I am your bunny, Poo!”

“I love you, Bunny.”

 


End file.
